Yet another DOOMing fic
by InvaderGAZ1
Summary: Woo! my first fic. please r/r. thanks. im starting new stories. AUDIO VERSION COMING SOON!
1. The Story begins

Yes, yet another DOOM Fic  
  
Note- if you would like to be involved with this story, please IM me on AOL messenger at ragerocks182. Thank you and please review.  
  
1 Chapter 1,  
  
The story begins.  
  
  
  
Samantha and Amy were watching Nickelodeon when suddenly, a announcement came  
  
up on the screen (broadcasted especially for them) it had Herb SCAMmel talking.  
  
"Attention pitiful ZIM fans, ZIM has been cancelled! Muahahahahhaha! And now I have  
  
captured Jhonen Vasquez. Jhonen comes out, held by guards, reaches for something  
  
shiny..* "If you don't want me to erase ZIM fans' memories and Jhonen's then you'll just  
  
have to come and get him.  
  
Sam and Amy looked at each other and immediately stood up, went to the closet, and  
  
pushed aside the clothes. "There!" Amy said there was a teleporter so they both jumped  
  
in and were immediately transported to Nick studios. Once inside they saw a  
  
HORRIFYING sight, rocket losers, UGGH! They hid behind the wall and peeked out.  
  
"  
  
dude, Twister, Herb FINALLY cancelled That Zim thing show." Otto said. "Sweet bro,  
  
now we can finally have our show in that time slot." MAURICE said. Sam and Amy  
  
didn't like this, not at all. "First they cancel ZIM and then they give the time slot away to  
  
rocket losers, what next, a homicidal maniac saving us?" the rocket losers heard and Otto  
  
said, "dudes, get them, bring then to Herb!" *just then, ironically, Jhonny (you know the  
  
rest) came out of nowhere and pummeled them to the ground. "Maybe I'm psychic."  
  
Amy said. "Samantha replied, "no Amy you're just psycho." "Yea I guess you're right."  
  
Jhonny got up after the rocket losers ran away. "You ok?" Jhonny said. "ya" Amy and  
  
Sam said in unison. "Hey Jhonny, wanna impale some DOOM onto nick with us? "ok  
  
sure." Jhonny said. So the threesome went off to find some fellow Fanfic writers, as they  
  
ate cheese.  
  
Hey like it? That's the end of chapter 1 I know its kinda short but hey is my FIRST fic. I  
  
need fic writers to be in the fic so leave a SIGNED review with bio. K? k. 


	2. The DOOM Team is Formed

So now comes the second chapter. Woo! Thanks 4 da reviews. Need more people though. And if you wanna IM me I'm ragerocks182 on AOL messenger.  
  
DISCAIMER- I don't won any of the Zim chars or Johnny or the people other than me in the story k? k.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
The DOOM Team is Formed  
  
The messed up crew ("hey who you callin messed up?") finished their cheese and went to  
  
look for other fellow Fanfic writers to recruit to DOOM Nick. They opened a plot hole  
  
and jumped into a room, well sort of. It was Jhonny's house. "What are we doing here"  
  
Sam said. Jhonny replied," were gonna need weapons aren't we?" so the group followed  
  
Jhonny (a bit scared tho) and he opened a door to a room FULL of knives. "pick one"  
  
Jhonny said. "uh okey…." Amy said. Sam and Amy both picked one (not feeling worthy  
  
enough to even TOUCH one). They grabbed a few for the other people who would be  
  
HOPEFULLY joining their group. "okay people! Time for action!!!!" they all left in  
  
search of fic writers to recruit.  
  
Meanwhile…back at nick studios…  
  
Herb- "find me those two ZIM fans!!! And a sandwich, I'm hungry." The nick clone  
  
guard thing replied a simple "yes almighty supreme ruler of Nick studios and all who  
  
work in it" the guard left and Herb leaned forward out of the shadows looking meanily at  
  
Jhonen (who was tied to a chair ), and said," well, well, well, Jhonen Vasquez how nice it  
  
is to be in your (sarcastic) ALMIGHTY presence.  
  
MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Back at Jhonny's house…  
  
"ooooo whats this button do?!" Samantha kept pressing keys on a old junky laptop that  
  
still suprisingly worked. Amazingly, she loaded the internet and pressed somr more  
  
buttons. "ooooo fanfiction.net!" Amy(as author of the Story) Quickly slammed the laptop  
  
shut before Samantha could read the storyline. "don't do that!" Amy Said. Sam said "well  
  
Why not?" *this conversation went on for a while and then finally Jhonny spoke and said,  
  
"SHUT THE F*** UP" "I cant take it anymore!" they stopped well, because Jhonny  
  
WAS a homicidal maniac. They left Jhonny's house, opened a plot hole to the real world,  
  
only to be tackled by none other than Daz, who immediately ran up to Jhonny and  
  
hugged him so hard he began to turn a really weird shade of purple (hmmm……) "Get  
  
off ,get off!" Jhonny screamed "im supposed to be the Homicidal one here!" "hey Daz!  
  
Were looking for some Fanfic writers to help us DOOM nick and save Jhonen . Wanna  
  
help?" Amy said as soon as she was calm. "of course, why do you think im here?" "did  
  
you read the story already?" Amy asked. "well…"Daz started to say. "o come on we need  
  
ALL the help we can get!" They decided to go get some ZIM characters so they opened a  
  
plot hole into "ZIM land" and went to Zim's house. "there it is" yelled Sam. They walked  
  
to the house and knocked, while Jhonny took care of the lawn gnomes. *Zim answers*  
  
"WHAT! Who are you!" "well, we are here to ask you to help us to help Jhonen to help  
  
your show to help the world and save the ZIM fans" *Amy faints because she said all that  
  
in one breath* "well I guess, but, I don't know" Zim said. "hey don't touch my lawn  
  
gnomes!" Zim yelled at Johnny. *Johnny stopped, put the knife behind his back and  
  
smiled, that Johnny way.* *Zim does that eeeH noise* "ok, ok, I'll come, but ONLY if  
  
that guy stops smiling like that. COME GIR!" *GIR follows* "awww I lost my cookie"  
  
now the 6 of them went to  
  
the final stop in "ZIM land", Dibs house. *doorbell ring* *Dib answers* "who are you  
  
and why is HE here?" *points to Zim* "let me guess" dib said "Herb cancelled ZIM  
  
again, captured Jhonen, is holding him prisoner, is going to erase Jhonen's and all the zim  
  
fan's minds of ZIM, and already has 3 writers hostage." "hey how did you know" "HEY  
  
WAIT A MINUITE! He has 3 writers hastage ALREADY!" Sanantha and Daz yelled.  
  
"sorry didn't get to the meanwhile yet, hold your pants on."  
  
Meanwhile, back at nick studios,  
  
1 Nick guard clone thing- "SIR! We have captured some Fanfic writers! Where should I  
  
put them?" Herb replies, " put then im the padded room." The captives in the evil kid  
  
hating clutches of nick studios and Herb Scammel were nome other than Kymi and  
  
Galadriel. Two more fellow writers at Fanfiction.net.  
  
  
  
What will happen to Kymi and Galadriel? Will People stop looking at the story ahead of time? Will Gir ever find his cookie? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!  
  
Well like it? I know I spelled Johnny wrong in the beginning but im lazy and don't feel like fixin it. So anyway please r/r. I still need more people to be in the story. 


	3. New Recruits, and Daz's Amazing Loudness

Wooo! Here it is, chapter 3! Aren't you happy? The new characters in the story are BlueDragon, Irken Insane, moonwing and metabee, Kami, and GIR's cupcake. If you aren't in the story yet YOU WILL BE SO DON'T WORRY! Ok please r/r. thanks!  
  
CHAPTER 3- new recruits and Daz's amazing loudness  
  
When we left our brave heroes, they were in nick studios, and herb had 2 fic writers  
  
prisoner. What will happen in this amazing saga of amazingness? Well then read.  
  
"youll never make me talk NEVER!!!!!" Herb listened over the intercom as Kymi and  
  
Galadriel yelled mean things at the guard peoples. "Nick studios is smelly!" they figured  
  
out that the room echoed and that Herb was listening. " Herb SCUMmel is an evil kid  
  
hating monster!!!" Herb turned the intercom off and ate his sandwich.  
  
Meanwhile……………  
  
"ok ill come." Dib said. "great, all we need is some more Fic writers." So the 7 opened a  
  
plot hole and jumped into the real world and Daz yelled very loudly, "hey, everyone who  
  
can hear me!, if you want to help us DOOM nick then come outside." Moonwing and  
  
Metabee just happened to hear her (who couldn't) and came outside. "We'll help"said  
  
moonwing. "We love to DOOM things" chimed in Metabee. "wait let me call someone,  
  
she might want to help too." So Moonwing called Kami, and Kami agreed to meet them  
  
soon. 2 minutes went by and Kami popped up behind them and said, "HI!" everyone  
  
turned around. "hi to you too, so are you going to help us…" Kami interrupted Amy by a  
  
loud scream and then. "IEEEEEEEE! Omg o just LOVE you DIB! DIB DIB!!" she  
  
hugged Dib and dib, gasping for air said to her, " OFF OFF OFF!!!" she calmed down a  
  
little but still had to control herself. "so anyway, are you going to help us?" Amy  
  
finished. "of course." Said Kami. So the 10 of them went off walking around aimlessly  
  
to find sum people. They saw a SIR unit walking and so they asked it "hey you! Come  
  
here." It walked toward them and said, "of course I'll help!!" "o okey" Sam said. Sow  
  
now the group is 11. 2 ZIM characters, 2 SIR units, 2 other Irkens, some humans, and a  
  
homicidal maniac. They decided to open a plot hole to Nick studios and there they were,  
  
outside nick studios, the target of their DOOMing. They heard some screams and looked  
  
behind them, the fangirls had already clung themselves to ZIM and Johnny, they calmed  
  
down and said they would help in the conquest of Nick. They were, Irken Insane, and  
  
Blue dragon. So the group split up, one group to rescue Kymi and Galadriel and another  
  
to find and same Jhonen, and well, I guess find Herb too. The two groups were…  
  
Leader of group 1- Amy  
  
Members- Sam, Zim, GIR, Johnny, Irken insane, and Daz  
  
Mission- to save Jhonen  
  
Leader of group 2- Dib  
  
Members- moonwing, GIR's cupcake, Kami, and Blue Dragon.  
  
Mission- to save all Nick Prisoners  
  
Ok so the teams split up and started their quest to DOOM nick.  
  
  
  
I know that chapter kinda sucked.so please r/r. you still have time to be in the story. If you want to IM me on AOL I'm ragerocks182. Ok ? ok. *dances to mexican music* woooo! 


	4. B.U.M dooming and were all gonna spit no...

Sorry its not up sooner, I had a bunch of reports 2 do. So, in this chapter, we finally meet Jhonen, and also both teams get to kick some nicktoon loser @$$!!!!!!  
  
When we left our story, the heroes had split up into two groups, lets see what crap they are up to.  
  
"yuh huh!"  
  
"nuh uh"  
  
"YUH HUH!"  
  
"NUH UH!"  
  
Irken insane and Sam were fighting about something, just when Daz screamed really loud and stopped them.  
  
"ok, stop fighting about…. Whatever your fighting about, and lets get on with our MISSION!"  
  
they stopped and the group started walking towards the door down the hall, just when..  
  
"what was that?" Sam said.  
  
"maybe it was….. no its too horrible"  
  
"say it!" the group said in unison.  
  
"the BUM theme song"  
  
*all gasp, except for Amy who says "Gasp"*  
  
"you're right" Daz said.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
"This cant be! When will the madness stop?!?!? I can't take it anymore! I'm not going to be subjugated to the… B.U.M 's! No way." Amy gasped out.  
  
"hey! I know!" Irken insane said.  
  
"we can um…oooo..um…uh, o nevermind."  
  
Just then, they were suddenly surrounded by NICK guards.  
  
"NO YOULL NEVER TAKE MEEE! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE CRAZY HOUSE! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Amy managed to scream out.  
  
"um no you're not goin to the crazy house, you're just goin to Herb."  
  
NOOOOOOOOO!!! YOUL NEVER TAKE MEEEE!!  
  
The group all stared at Amy and took a step back.  
  
"what?"  
  
the guards were fed up and pulled out their lasers.  
  
"okay, everyone follow us" the group just looked at each other and shrugged and followed.  
  
(voice heard from a distance) "I told you, lasers are SOOOO much better than smoke machines."  
  
"no way, smoke machines are WAY cooler, everyone likes smoke machines" "LASERS!  
  
SMOKE MACHINES!" " LASERS!"  
  
Daz whispered to Amy, "I bet that's where they are keeping the zim characters." Amy agreed and  
  
they all stopped at a big green door………………………………..  
  
******THE OTHER GROUP******  
  
"well, what do we do now?" Kami said.  
  
"hmm, well I guess that we should look for the Zim fan prisoners." Dib said "All ma…  
  
moonwing interrupted him. "nkind depends on it!" HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!!" dib yelled.  
  
"tch, so?" moonwing replied. "Hey, don't you yjink we should get ON with out mission." The  
  
group set out to find the NICK prisoners. They didn't have much luck. "I think were lost." We've  
  
gone by that plant 4 maybe 5 times." Kami said. "I like the plant!" gir's cupcake said.suddenly  
  
they heard a loud THUMP and looked behind them. "hi" the girl said. "I'm here to help." Her  
  
name was ragamuffin girl, she jumped out of the air duct in the ceiling. "ok then, do you know  
  
where the room is with all the NICK prisoners are?" Dib said. "ya follow me." They all followed  
  
her and to their surprise, there was the door. But it was too easy.. "this was too easy." Moonwing  
  
said. " o well" dib said. They opened the door to the room and all the ZIM lovers jumped for  
  
happy caffeine. "YAY WERE SAVED" they all said. There must have been over 100 ZIM fans in  
  
there. "well come on" dib said, trying to avoid any crazy fangirls. "we gotta go save the world"  
  
OTHER GROUP………………………….  
  
The guard opened the door to Herb's office. "AIEEEEE!" Samantha screamed. Herb laughed like  
  
a crazy madman evil story guy. "I wont talk" Amy said. "you'll never get away with cancelling  
  
Zim, or getting all the Zim fans, it just wont work. We'll save Jhonen too," Herb laughed and  
  
said. " well we havent just got Jhonen or the Zim fans, o no, we have ROMAN DIRGE TOO!!"  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Irken insane took this opportunity to spit on Herb. He  
  
didn't like this. " ERRG! After I erase Jhonen's memory, ill erase yours! Guards! Take these kids  
  
to the crazy room." (Samantha asked if there was padded walls) they were led off into the "crazy  
  
room" as Herb Scummel said. But Amy had a plan, a DEVIous, hideous, plan. Mua Muaha  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
  
  
-----I Could have done better, I'm just too lazy and I have SOOOO many reports to do. I promise that I will have chap 5 up soon. Hey anyway I got a new AOL sn, its irkendevi. I wont use it yet though. So anyway THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO BE IN THE FIC. If you wanna join the action, you gotta leave a SIGNED review before the next cahp is up. If I need more chars then there will be another chance. Well c ya. runs away carrying a comik and yells* 


	5. secret passages, Jhonen, and worm holes....

Chapter 5 was up fast. Holy squirrels im SOOO hyper. This chapter is gonna be nutz. So read on human, and may your brain cells be spared instead of vaporized by this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or people in this story, just me( and the cheese, it was my cheese)  
  
Group one was in the crazy room and Amy started to tell her AMAZING plan. Yes it was amazing. Group two had found the room where all the NICK prisoners were. Now they has to find the other group and help them. Or maybe they'll just DOOM some NICK fags and skip merrily along the green brick road.(like I said im hyper)  
  
"WOOOOO I have a plan I have a plan I HAVE A PLAN!!" Amy shouted. "hold on  
  
there sparky, don't let your spleen explode." Samantha said.  
  
As Amy told the AMAZING plan, they all stared and wondered if she was insane. But  
  
hey the plan was pretty good. "and that's what we do." She concluded.  
  
While they finished up, the other group was well, SLACKING (ahem) *nudge nudge* *wink wink*  
  
OTHER GROUP…..  
  
"Hey, wheres the other group?" "Hmm? O idunno"  
  
Suddenly they head something coming over the intercom. Amy of course, they could tell by her voice, and well, she IS crazy.  
  
  
  
"Good morning power hungry Conglominites" "this is Amy with the morning announcements, today there will be a DEFINITE chance if DOOM among all NICK personnel. And watch out for the angry invader Zim fans. Yes, yes, run little Dooky monsters. And thanks for listening to N. i.c.k"  
  
"apparently the other group is farther ahead." Dib said after the broadcast.  
  
BACK AT THE CONTROL ROOM……..  
  
"YES! That was great! Now, Amy, you think you can hack into the servers?" Daz said.  
  
"sure, ill try."  
  
So while Amy hacked into the NICK studios servers, the other group found a hidden hallway.  
  
"hey I wonder where this goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooes" Kami said until she fell down a hole in the floor.  
  
"hey everyone! Come down look what I found."  
  
So everyone jumped down and to their surprise,  
  
"EEEEEKKKKKK! JHONEN JHONEN JHHHOOOONNNEENNNN!" Kami screamed in excitement. Jhonen ran away.  
  
"NOOOO COME BACK!!!!" Kami ran after him until….  
  
"HEY EVERYONE STOP!!" It was Amy the groups had found each other.  
  
"OK EVERYONE BACK AWAY SLOWLY AND LET JHONEN BREATHE"  
  
"thank you for that" Jhonen whispered to Amy. She replied, "anytime, but watch out for Samantha."  
  
And with that, Samantha came running, saw Jhonen and screamed.  
  
"AIEEEEE!" JHONEN JHONEN JHHHOOOONNNEENNNN!!!" she screamed and  
  
started to run towards him. Amy caught her before she could pummel him to the ground.  
  
"OK PEOPLE ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT THIS ROOM IS WHITE, BUT DO NOT HUG ME!!!" Jhonen screamed.  
  
Everyone just stared and blinked at him.  
  
"C'MON EVERYONE WE GOTTA STOP NICK STUDIOS FROM CANCELLING ZIM! YOU WITH ME!?" Amy said  
  
everyone screamed and followed Amy through a passage way that lead into a main hallway. They were all sneaking around.  
  
"ok, now that we have everyone together, ITS TIME FOR ACTION! CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
everyone ran towards Herbs door. And they broke it open, no one was there (dramatic music)  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
everyone could hear Herbs voice over the intercom.  
  
"now, would you look at that, a group of PATHETIC kids. HA!  
  
"where are you Herb, or are you too afraid to face us?" Amy said, trying to hold back the curse words.  
  
"COME OUT YOU FREAKIN COWARD!" Daz yelled  
  
"YOU F**KIN B**CH COME THE F**K OUT! Johnny yelled  
  
"YEA WHAT HE SAID" Samantha agreed  
  
"you see, I'm not afraid of you, any of you, YOU'RE THE ONES WHO SHOULD BE AFRAID OF ME!!!! MUAHAHAHAHha… Ahem anyway, youll see what I mean. MUA MUA HA MUAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
"I not afraid of that a$$" Amy said.  
  
But they were soon to find out what Herb meant when he said that they should be afraid of him.  
  
A worm hole "magically" opened underneath them, and they were dropped into it.  
  
  
  
---what will happen next? Will our heroes be stuck in the wormhole forever? Will herb be stopped? Will Amy be less lazy and make more dialogue especially with the actual ZIM characters? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!!!! 


	6. hitting the bottom and who calls?

Yay chapter 6. Sorry it not up sooner, my FINALS ARE DONE!!!!!!! O YEAAAAAAAAA. I get put of skool on Friday. So expect a lot of fics from me. Please review. I want at least 30 reviews for chapter 7. Sorry its so short, but at least it's a chapter.  
  
The wormhole was deep,so are most wormholes. As they hit what was apparently the bottom, they had lost hope that they would ever save the show.  
  
"come on people, don't give up. We came this far, we cant stop now. If Nick cancels Zim, well all probably rot. So come on we have to try."  
  
The whole group was silent and had lost all hope, even Samantha, who would usuall be hyper and be motivating too, just sat there, and sighed.  
  
"we have to at least try." Amy said again.  
  
"we cant get out of a wormhole" Dib said "its paranormally impossible."  
  
"hey whos writin the story here.?!" Amy replied."ok ill think of a plan, I know it'll work."  
  
"And what if it doesn't?!" someone said. "Then ILL MAKE IT WORK"  
  
As Amy thought up plan, the rest of the group started thinking too.  
  
They all decided on a plan. I was simple, and pure genious.  
  
The plan was, to call someone on the outside world to poen a plot hole into the wormhole. Simple, yet lame.  
  
"and who, just who are we gonna call?"  
  
Amy had that look, that evil Johnny smile look on her face.  
  
"oh no Amy not one of your stupid plans. NO NO NO NO! Sam said.  
  
Amy just walked away and called someone with her calleriy thigle that came out of her irken backpack thingie.  
  
"For the love of Jhonen! Amy don't call, THEM." Sam said.  
  
"whos she callin?" someone asked.  
  
"you don't want to know."  
  
  
  
Who is Amy calling? When will Amy record the Audio version? Will Sam ever be hyper again???????!!!!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Find out next time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Email me at- punkinvader@rock.com 


End file.
